A wiper device arranged in a vehicle includes a wiper blade coupled to a wiper arm. One example of such a known wiper blade is provided with a cover that covers a lever assembly including a yoke lever to improve the wiping performance when the vehicle is traveling and improve the outer appearance (aesthetic appeal). An example of such a cover for a wiper blade is disclosed in patent document 1 in which a movable cover member is pivotal to a main lever (primary lever) of the wiper blade. The movable cover member has a basal end pivotally coupled to the main lever. The movable cover member extends to cover part of the yoke lever. Further, the movable cover member has a distal portion that holds a following end of a rubber blade, which projects from a grip portion of the yoke lever in a longitudinal direction. The movable cover member pivots relative to the main lever when the following end of the rubber blade bends and deforms in a direction orthogonal to the wiping surface.
Another known wiper blade includes a wiper blade (see e.g., patent document 2) coupled to a wiper arm by a coupling member or the like at an end portion, which is spaced from an intermediate portion of the wiper blade. Such a wiper blade suppresses the so-called chatter vibration in which the rubber blade is repetitively deflected in the wiping direction due to contact friction or the like with the wiping surface.
Prior Art Documents
Patent Document
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-89043
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-168796